Recently, the development on electronic machines progresses rapidly, and portable electronic instruments become smaller and smaller and at the same time lighter and lighter. Therefore, the cells used as the power source in these electronic instruments are also required to have low weight and high energy density. Non-aqueous electrolyte secondary cell using lithium-intercalated carbon material as the negative electrode and composite lithium-metal oxide, consisting of a transition metal, such as cobalt, nickel, manganese, etc., as well as lithium and oxygen, as the positive electrode has been widely used as the power source for various portable electronic instruments, such as video camera, notebook computer, cellular phone, etc., due to its high energy density as well as other excellent properties, including low weight and less self-discharge. As the power source for video camera and notebook computer, which need a relatively large current, a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary cell using a spiral structure for the electrodes has been proposed. In the secondary cell, the negative and positive electrodes are rolled together with the separator in between to form a spiral on the rolling core to achieve a large surface area for the electrodes, and after the rolling core is removed, a central space will remain in the spiral structure. This new non-aqueous electrolyte secondary cell can provide an energy density 20-60% higher than that obtained from the secondary cell with a traditional electrode structure. However, the new secondary cell will easily have decomposition and evaporation of the electrolyte, resulting in gas blowout, caused by local short and abnormal high temperature when the cell container is collapsed or lanced under external force. Especially, for the high-capacity non-aqueous electrolyte secondary cell using LiCoO.sub.2 as the positive electrode material and graphite carbon, powder graphite, fiber graphite, etc., as the negative electrode material, under the over-charged conditions (4.3 V or higher), violent gas blowout may easily occur when the cell is collapsed under external force. A simple pipe-like center pin is insufficient to prevent the accident.